


Siren

by archer_and_lionprince



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Anders is protective of his boyfriend, M/M, Mitchell gets in a bit of trouble, OFC - Freeform, Sirens, Supernatural Creatures, Vampire and God, but thankfully Anders is there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1692755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archer_and_lionprince/pseuds/archer_and_lionprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SIRE′NES or SEIRE′NES (Seirênes), mythical beings who were believed to have the power of enchanting and charming, by their song, any one who heard them. –Encyclopedia Mythica</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siren

* * *

 

_SIRE′NES or SEIRE′NES (Seirênes), mythical beings who were believed to have the power of enchanting and charming, by their song, any one who heard them. –Encyclopedia Mythica_

_.o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Anders Johnson never felt this angry at someone in all his life. Sure, he was mad at his brothers more often than not, but this white-hot rage he felt at the moment was something new for him.

He always thought one of his brothers would achieve this one day, but no, it’s a complete stranger who managed it first.

He knew the moment they, meaning Mitchell and him, entered the bar that something felt off. But stupid as he was, he shook the feeling off as nothing.

And now he stands besides one of the tables, staring darkly at the bar and trying to glare a hole in blondie’s head. Anders grinds his teeth when he sees that she dares to lay a hand on Mitchell’s thigh and the brunet doesn’t push her away, leaning instead a bit closer to her. He can’t see it from here but he can imagine the enamored look in Mitchell’s hazel eyes and it stings to see _his_ boyfriend flirting with that… that woman.

She suddenly appeared out of nowhere, her electric green eyes shining almost unnatural behind her blond strands of hair, capturing both men with her exotic beauty.  She was stunning. Her perfume was light and not overly sweet; it smelled like a breeze of spring and morning dew.

It was as if he was under a spell, a spell that only intensified the longer he looked at her.

But one thing broke her spell over him, letting him blink in confusion as if he woke from a dream and stare at her in wonder and increasing mistrust.

Her voice.

When she introduced herself as Mareille, there was something seriously off with her voice. He couldn’t pinpoint it but it was something that tore him out of her spell and showed her in a different light. She was still stunningly beautiful no doubt, but whatever held his feelings for Mitchell back vanished the second she opened her mouth, and she was just an uninteresting woman in the crowd and Mitchell was the first thing in his mind again.

Anders didn’t notice the flash of anger in her eyes as he was looking at Mitchell for any signs of dismissal but there were none. He was still looking at her like she was the most important thing in the world. And although that hurt his next words stung even more.

The brunet told him to go and wait at the table, shooing him off like _he_ was the intruder.

Anders felt hurt, offended and irritated at Mitchell’s behavior but still grabbed his beer and stalked towards an empty table, shooting the vampire a last glance. He trusts Mitchell but he absolutely mistrusts this Mareille girl. Something is wrong about her and he truly doesn’t want the vampire to hang out with her.

And now he waits for his boyfriend impatiently but Mitchell is still with that blonde doesn’t seem to want to move anytime soon.

That she dares to touch him lets him seethe with anger, but when she leans in to _kiss_ the vampire he sees red. In a flash Anders is beside them and yanks Mitchell away from her, earning a hiss from her and a growl from the vampire. He really doesn’t understand what’s going on with Mitchell but the fog clouding his eyes tells him that something is completely wrong here and he needs to get the brunet out of here.

“Time to go!” he grabs Mitchell’s arm and starts dragging him out of the bar, ignoring the weird looks he gets from the people. He’s glad that Mitchell doesn’t make a fuss, but when he sees the reason for Mitchell’s willing department he tightens his grip and his eyes flash with anger at the following blonde.

They step around the building into the barely lit alley and Anders pushes the vampire behind him, blocking the way for the persistent woman.

“What are you?” he snarls at her, slowly understanding that she can’t be human.

“Me? I’m just a girl who wants a bit of fun.” She purrs at the blond, her eyes gleaming bright green. “And I think me, you and your friend can have a lot of fun together, right John?”

Hot fury runs trough him when he hears her calling Mitchell by his first name, and if he were Ty, he would have evoked a raging Blizzard by now.

“Don’t you da _re_ _call him that!_ You have no right to call him that!”

“She can call me whatever she wants to call me-“ the tight voice of Mitchell sounds from behind him and Anders turns angry and looks in inky black eyes.

“ _Shut UP!_ I’m talking later to you, first I want to know what you bitch are and what you’ve done to _my_ boyfriend!”

“You’re boyfriend? How’d you manage that dwarf?”Mareille laughs clearly amused at Anders behavior, though it’s nothing she hasn’t dealt with before. “You’re just jealous that he wants to be with me.”

Her voice makes Anders skin scrawl, and definitively not in a good way.

“John here is such a handsome man and I can give him something you never will-“

“ _Enough!!”_ he shouts with all his power of Bragi and she takes startled a step back, looking at him with big eyes.

 “ _Enough! Tell me what you did to him, NOW!”_

“N-Nothing…I just talked to him.” She answers with frightened eyes, never having lost control over a situation with a jealous partner before.

A loud growl from the blond makes her quiver and she hastily starts to explain further.

“Listen, I’m…I’m a siren, my beauty and voice lures men to me, making them easy prey.”

Anders can’t believe it. A fucking siren wanted his boyfriend as her next victim. No wonder that her spell (thankfully) doesn’t work on him and he can’t stand hearing her false voice. Words are her way to hold power over her victims but as the god of words she could never hold power over him.

“ _Bad luck then, that you tried to do your thing on the boyfriend of the god of words_. _I’m Bragi and if you don’t get the fuck out of Auckland tonight, I’ll make your life hell. We may not come from the same pantheon but I’m way older and stronger than you and it will be my pleasure to rip you apart should you come near Mitchell_ or _my family again._ ” He threatens her with a calm but icy voice and feels satisfied about her panicked look.

“A god? But-“

“ _I said go!”_ Anders thunders and she hastily bolts out of the alley, almost stumbling on her high heels and vanishing around the corner.

With an angry growl he turns back to his still addled boyfriend. That Bragi worked so well on the vampire must have something to do with Mareille’s spell and it’s now time to snap him out of it.

“ _Mitchell, listen to me. It’s high time to snap out of her influence. I want to go home and have a drink, no, a lot of drinks would be better.”_

To Anders relief the fog in Mitchell’s eyes clears immediately and the brunet blinks a couple of times before groaning in pain and clutching his head.

“Fuck…what happened? My head hurts like hell.”

“I bet. A siren tried to make you her next notch on the bedpost.”

“A siren? Thought they were only in Europe.” Mitchell mumbles and presses his hands on his eyes. “Fuck, I don’t remember anything. Did I- I didn’t do anything, did I ?”

Mitchell asks suddenly frightened with big, concerned eyes but the blond only shakes his head.

“Nothing happened. I scared her away before she could have done anything.” Anders says with a slight tremor in his voice and of course Mitchell can hear it.

Slowly, Mitchell reaches his hand out and pulls Anders flush against his chest.

First Anders is stiff in Mitchell’s embrace, but he relaxes when he inhales the scent of Mitchell. That could have gone wrong on so many levels. If she had found out about Mitchell’s true nature… he doesn’t want to think about it and what it would have done to their relationship…

He leans in Mitchell’s embrace and slings his arms around the other man and holding tight on him, fearing that Mitchell might vanish if he doesn’t hold tight on him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are always appreciated ^^  
> Find me on tumblr: http://archer-and-lionprince.tumblr.com/


End file.
